


A Good Bean

by DragonGirl87



Series: The Lost Bet [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista!Draco Malfoy, Coffee, Draco Is A Coffee Connoisseur, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, Godric's Hollow, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, London, M/M, Married Couple, POV Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Teenagers, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: Teenagers aren't easy to parent. That doesn't stop Draco Malfoy from trying. Not even when the child in question isn't actually his.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Lost Bet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684288
Comments: 75
Kudos: 240





	A Good Bean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeeBean13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBean13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lost Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007760) by [DragonGirl87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87). 



> Hello there!
> 
> I've been meaning to write this since forever, pretty much since shortly after I finished writing "The Lost Bet". I think the idea struck me a couple of months after I'd posted the last chapter. The reception I received for "The Lost Bet" was absolutely incredible and while not every good thing deserves a sequel, I decided that this one definitely does, because, well, C.O.F.F.E.E.
> 
> Please note that while this story is very much a standalone, you may struggle to understand some of the references made if you haven't read ["The Lost Bet"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007760).
> 
> After the rollercoaster ride of the last few months, we are finally starting to settle into a routine and I'm able to find a bit of time here and there to write. It's not as much time as I would like and I'm still behind on updating my WIPs (though, believe me, I'm on it!) but I'm very much trying to find and make the time for it all. Much like most of the world, I am spending the majority of my time at home, practising social distancing and you'd think that I'd have plenty of time to write, but when you work from home and spend six hours a day in video calls, staring at the screen doesn't come easy.
> 
> So, well, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> Love,  
> Selly

* * *

* * *

Draco casually leant against the wooden worktop behind the counter and picking up his favourite white ceramic mug with his initials on the side, filled nearly to the brim with a freshly-brewed steaming 2020 vintage blend, he inhaled deeply and smiled contently. A stroke of good fortune had let him to unearth this particular blend of three rare types of coffee, and he was thoroughly excited to finally have found the time to brew himself some of it.

Timothy, in a desperate attempt to avoid London’s absolutely stifling late summer heat, had spent most of yesterday―his day off―in the back, taking inventory. Draco had helped a bit here and there, but Claire had needed his expertise, and there had been a few other things he’d needed to take care of such as ensuring that Scorp and Al didn’t entirely destroy the Manor. What exactly had possessed him to allow the two boys to spend the last week of their summer holiday alone in Wiltshire was beyond him, but since Harry had agreed, Draco didn’t argue. Timothy’s desire to do his job well, as well as avoid the oppressing humidity outside, had resulted in him discovering that special small box at the very back of one of the shelves.

Upon setting his eyes on the unfamiliar crate, Draco’s curiosity had sparked instantly. When he’d opened the lid to find a vacuum-sealed package of Gravitas coffee, his mood, spoiled by a repeatedly delayed delivery of unroasted coffee beans from a small independent farmer in Honduras, had improved considerably.

It had taken him until now, a whole day later, to find a bit of time to sample the beans. Bringing the cup up and closer to his lips, Draco took another deep breath through his nose, allowing the coffee’s exquisite palette of flavours to assault all of his senses.

He momentarily closed his eyes and enjoyed the weightiness of this particular vintage blend. Letting the fragrance take him back to the day he’d purchased it at a unique small stand at London’s annual exclusive, but extremely well-known artisan coffee fair at The Truman Brewery on Brick Lane.

Somehow, and he still prided himself on his persuasive skills, he’d managed to drag Harry along to the event ― it was nearly impossible to get Potter to do anything whenever he was in the middle of writing a new book. Harry had gotten visibly bored of the whole affair relatively quickly. Still, despite his lack of continued interest, he’d been a thoroughly good sport about trying to remain engaged, asking all the right questions and sampling a cup here and there.

By the end of their time at the fair, Harry had consumed decidedly too much coffee. He had been far too hyper to sleep. As a direct result of that, he’d stayed up until the early hours of the morning, hunched over his laptop, furiously typing away on his latest novel. Draco couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory of that night. He’d been thoroughly exhausted but hadn’t been able to stop himself, and instead of being sensible and going to bed, he’d stood in the doorframe to Harry’s study, watching him write.

The coffee blend’s big and complex layers of richness filled Draco with anticipation. Keeping his eyes closed, he brought the mug to his lips and slurped the piping hot beverage into his mouth, somehow managing to neither burn his lips nor any other part of the inside of his mouth.

The thick aroma of molasses, with complementing notes of pomegranate, ripe persimmon and rich baking chocolate left him with a full and creamy mouthfeel, and swallowing his first sip, he indulged in a second, and a third, then a fourth.

After the fifth mouthful of coffee, Draco finally opened his eyes again, and feeling thoroughly relaxed, elated and decidedly floaty, he glanced around his pride and joy, _The Fresh Bean_. Over a decade of hard work had well and truly paid off. He’d made a name for himself as one of the very few coffee shop owners in Britain who was able to source just about any type of bean from across the globe. _The Fresh Bean_ was regularly visited by a throng of coffee lovers from the local community as well as other districts of London.

He and Harry had talked about the possibility of opening up a second shop, perhaps in a trendier location somewhere in the heart of London. Still, after devoting a few months of thoughts to the whole idea, Draco had abandoned pursuing it. Something about not being able to be in two locations at once and oversee everything simply didn’t sit right with him. Besides, this way, _The Fresh Bean_ was even more exquisite.

With the lunch crowd back at work, the coffee shop was relatively quiet, with only a few regulars lingering behind. Most of the current patrons were either busy with their phones or laptops and otherwise occupied. Some had their noses buried in either a thick book or thought-provoking magazine. Those who visited _The Fresh Bean_ didn’t generally read tabloids or cheap celebrity magazines, and Draco took great pride in the fact that most of his customers enjoyed stimulating conversations and inspiring debates.

For a moment, Draco’s gaze lingered on a couple that was hiding away in a corner near the back. They were quietly whispering to each other, and Draco smiled. He found himself remembering the early days of his and Harry’s relationship and the countless of afternoons they’d spent sat together at a table, drinking coffee and talking and everything and nothing, getting to know each other all over again.

Claire, his faithful second-in-command, stood at the far end of the counter, quite clearly lost in her own imagination. A somewhat goofy smile curled around her lips. She was also doodling something or other on a piece of paper in front of her. Draco highly doubted that she was paying any attention to whatever she was drawing.

Indulging in another sip of coffee, Draco allowed his attention to drift towards Lily; Harry’s youngest. Once he’d fixed his silvery-grey eyes on her, he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

There was something truly mesmerising about his stepdaughter, the child of the one man who’d turned out to be the love of his life.

Draco quietly chuckled to himself and taking a few more sips of coffee, he let a few memories of his and Harry’s life together flash past. Things had turned out quite well between them.

The last few years had undoubtedly been a bit of a rollercoaster, but Draco found that he had no regrets about any of his decisions ― and, how could he? Together with Harry, he’d managed had built something incredible, and he loved every moment of every day that he got to spend with Harry and the children, and even though they’d all become quite difficult teenagers now. His life had most definitely become more abundant, brighter, and happier.

Draco actively stopped himself from drifting down memory lane.

Instead, he firmly reminded himself to stay in the here and now.

For a moment, he struggled to distract himself from the allure of reminiscing how his life had changed, but he managed to get a grip on it. Another sip of coffee certainly helped.

Ever since Harry had waltzed into right back into his life and demanded a place in his heart, his life had definitely changed for the better. Draco chuckled, and as he did, his focus returned to Lily. He took another sip of coffee as he quietly watched her from afar.

She had claimed a small table in a corner by the window, occupying it with loose papers and Hogwarts books. She’d wisely covered them all with rather inconspicuous-looking navy-blue protective self-adhesive book covers. It was her way of not drawing unnecessary attention towards herself and the fact that she was perusing potions books and reading up on magic spells in a decidedly Muggle environment.

Lily was the sensible kind.

Her brothers called her their voice of reason, and she’d even wormed her way into Scorpius’ heart.

Teddy, Harry’s godson, and Draco’s cousin had a very soft spot for her, and even though he and Victoire were married and had a daughter of their own, he always tried to find a bit of time for his little sister. Draco loved watching the way Teddy fussed over her whenever he was around. He was more than just a little protective of Lily, and his behaviour somewhat reminded Draco of the way Harry thought of his little girl.

To Harry, Lily was precious.

She was his only daughter, his pride and joy. The two of them were extremely close, and Draco couldn’t find any fault in that ― he shared the same kind of bond with Scorpius.

At nearly fifteen, Lily was slowly turning into a fine young woman, and Draco couldn’t help but notice, yet again, how much she resembled Harry’s mother. He’d thought it obvious when he’d first seen her photograph next to an old magical picture of Harry’s beloved mother, but throughout the last few years, the likeness between the two had firmly cemented itself in Draco’s mind.

To him, Lily was just as beautiful and graceful as her namesake had been. She was world-smart, sweet, and the kindest, most gentle soul Draco had ever had the pleasure to meet. She listened, was attentive, and always full of surprise. Her imagination was out of this world, and Draco was reasonably sure that Lily would eventually follow in Harry’s footsteps and write.

Whenever Draco couldn’t quite help but compare Lily to her long-deceased grandmother, he struggled a lot to stop those thoughts from tearing at his heartstrings. It was in those moments that he always fought hard not to think much about the fact that a megalomaniac’s idiocy had led to Harry never having had the opportunity to grow up alongside his own mother. Draco knew better than to share those particular thoughts with his husband, but somehow, he could never quite shake the feeling that, perhaps, Harry knew. Potter was more perceptive than most people, Draco included, gave him credit for.

In that regard, Lily was much like her father. She was genuinely perceptive and appeared quite mature. Still, Draco knew―through regular interactions with her and many late-night conversations with Harry―that Lily liked to hide behind a wall of youthful adulthood. She wanted to portray herself as an independent teenager, quite capable or resolving any and all issues on her own. Lily was by no means stuck up about her determination to appear self-sufficient and self-reliant, but Draco didn’t quite buy the front she put up.

In reality, he knew Lily to be quite shy, quiet. Draco had the feeling, although if he was frank, it was a bit more than just a feeling, that Lily was more than just a bit lonely. She was trying her hardest to hide her feelings on that particular subject but in that regard, and many others, Draco was quite astute and noticed many things, even if he didn’t necessarily address them.

Still, he knew that Lily and Harry often went on long walks together ― mostly to spend quality time together but also to talk. The two of them spoke a lot, about almost anything.

But in recent weeks, especially since the end of the Hogwarts summer term, Draco had noticed that Lily had become rather withdrawn. He doubted that she’d shared the real reason for her current bout of melancholy with Harry. Draco suspected that she’d been suppressing her feelings for a while. What with her eldest brother’s James graduating from Hogwarts, and the fact that puberty meant her emotions were a bit chaotic, she was no longer able to hide her feelings quite as well.

Draco didn’t blame her, but he worried about her. It didn’t matter to him that she was Harry’s biological daughter; he loved her just as much ― it was impossible not to love her. Lily had this way about her that simply attracted people. They loved her kindness, her smile, her thoughtfulness, and the way her mere presence could improve one’s mood almost instantly. Draco was one of those people. In his eyes, Lily was his daughter. They’d never once discussed the semantics of that and Lily generally used his given name. Still, they had a sort of unspoken understanding about the more complex aspects of their relationship.

What currently occupied Draco’s mind was the fact that Lily―and things had been like this since the day she’d been born―was surrounded by rowdy boys; older brothers, male cousins.

Although he and Harry were in their early forties, Draco included them both when he thought about Lily’s lack of a close female friend at home. She certainly had her friends at Hogwarts, Draco knew that much but seldom saw them over the holidays.

Ever since Scorp and Al had become friends, way back in their first year at Hogwarts, they’d been inseparable, and while they’d initially hardly ever seen each other over the holidays, Draco knew that they’d always kept in touch with each other.

In the last few years, however, things had changed a bit.

Scorp and Al now shared a room, not only at Hogwarts but also at home. They’d been the driving force behind Draco sitting Harry down to discuss the possibility of all of them moving in together. Right from the start, whenever the kids were at Hogwarts, he and Harry had practically spent as much time together as they possibly could. From there, actually moving in together had been the most sensible choice. Of course, it had taken a while to finalise the logistics, but eventually, Scorp and Al had gotten their wish.

While he and Harry made a habit of staying in the spacious flat above the coffee shop whenever the children attended Hogwarts, the moment they came home, everyone relocated to Harry’s cottage in Godric’s Hollow.

Draco had come to love the place, feeling far more at home there than he’d ever done anywhere else. There was something peaceful about the cottage that resonated with him. The village was sleepy and quiet. Life progressed much slower than in the city, and as such people had time to stop for a chat.

Growing up, Draco had never been the sort of person to enjoy idle chit-chat, but he’d changed a lot since he’d first started working at _The Fresh Bean_. In a coffee shop, being rude to customers was detrimental to the health of the business. Although he’d, at least in the beginning, often felt like cursing everyone and everything, he’d quickly learnt to adapt. Years had passed, and while his newly acquired habits certainly hadn’t turned Draco into a completely different person, they absolutely had given him a different, more positive outlook on life.

Draco smiled fondly at the memory of how he’d really fallen in love with every aspect of coffee, but instead of indulging in that particular trip down memory lane, he turned his thoughts back to Harry’s― _their_ ―children.

James, Harry’s eldest, had always had his own room but in the last two years, he’d often taken the time to hang out with his younger sister, spending as much time as he possibly could with her. He’d even gone as far as sleeping on the floor in her room a few nights a week to keep her company.

At first, he and Harry had thought it odd, but eventually, they’d decided that this was simply James’ way of being protective of his little sister and they’d let them be. Mainly because they’d seen how much Lily enjoyed her older brother’s company. The two of them, despite being brother and sister, were utterly different, yet somehow, they were also two sides of the same coin. For some reason, James knew exactly how to get her out of her little shell. With him, Lily became livelier.

When she was with her brother, she was a different version of herself, and. In contrast, everyone apart from Harry usually had a hard time to convince her to try something new, whenever James suggested it, Lily was instantly up for it. She’d even learnt how to skateboard, and although she only did it together with James, the few times that Draco had watched her go wild with a skateboard, he’d actually feared for her life. She was a real daredevil, but despite that, Draco couldn’t bring himself to consider James a bad influence on Harry’s youngest.

Quite on the contrary; Lily calmed James and James had his unique ways of enticing Lily to be a little more outgoing. In addition to that, where James was outspoken, Lily was quiet and reflective, and where James was sassy and cheeky, Lily had a kinder and more gentle approach. They were the perfect ebb and flow, a well-synced yin and yang, intricately aware of each other’s weaknesses and strengths.

In terms of coffee, Draco often considered James to be a dark and rich roast; something bold, yet also sweet though it didn’t often show and if it did, it was only in the presence of very special people. James was the kind of coffee bean one might find growing hidden away on a small farm in Nicaragua: nutty, decadent chocolaty, earthy, heavy, and sometimes a little bit bittersweet with a warm toasty taste.

That was James in a nutshell.

Lily, on the other hand, was the perfect Daybreak Morning blend; a light roast mixture of beans from the Americas and East Africa. She was bright with a smooth finish that supplied a subtle fruity sweetness with distinct cherry blossom overtones and a mild caramel finish. Described in coffee flavours, she was sunshine in one’s mouth, with tangy citrus flavours and an endless array of floral notes. She was genuinely unpretentious and sweet.

Draco finished the last bit of his coffee and straightening up, he stretched a bit and set his empty coffee mug down on the counter.

He chuckled softly.

The first time he’d likened Scorp, Al, James and Lily to different types of coffee, Harry hadn’t been able to stop laughing. He’d laughed so hard that he’d doubled over at the breakfast table, holding on to his sides as he’d laughed and snorted and laughed some more. Eventually, he’d slid off his chair and ended up on the floor, though instead of feeling embarrassed about that, he’d simply remained there and continued laughing.

Draco still had fond memories of that morning. He remembered watching Harry for the longest time. His frown had deepened steadily the more time Harry had spent laughing. Draco had tried his best to keep his cool, but despite his best efforts, Harry’s insane bout of laughter had wormed its way underneath his skin, and after resisting for about a quarter of an hour, he’d finally given in and chuckled along.

After they’d calmed down, Harry had demanded to sample the types of coffee beans, Draco had used to describe the children. It had taken a bit of time for Harry to discern all the different flavours, but after a while, he’d found himself agreeing with Draco’s descriptions. Ever since that very memorable morning, labelling the children with various coffee flavours had become their own little inside joke and Draco loved that somehow, coffee had trickled through every aspect of their lives. It had found a unique way to connect them so intricately that Draco didn’t think it was possible to untangle his and Harry’s lives anymore. They were tightly interwoven, and if Draco was perfectly honest, he liked it this way. He more than liked it. He loved it.

Pushing his musings about Harry and their relationship to the back of his mind, Draco reached behind him to undo his apron and taking it off, he walked out from behind the counter, leaving it on a small hook by the wall next to the door to the backroom. As he passed Claire, Draco patted her on the shoulder.

She snapped out of her daydream and looked at him with a dazed and bewildered expression.

He laughed

It was a warm bubbly sort of laugh, and winking at her, he squeezed her upper arm, then walked off, heading into the direction of the window table, Lily had commandeered and turned into her headquarters.

The moment he approached; Lily looked up from her Charms essay.

She put her pen down and smiled at him.

“Hi Draco,” she said.

There was something about the way she looked at him. It seemed like she already knew why he was here but was choosing to humour him, giving him a chance to be the concerned parent. With Harry finishing up a few events over on the mainland, promotions for his latest Young Adult novel, Draco felt responsible for the children. While all of them were teenagers and could occasionally be quite hard to handle, they did usually listen to him.

Eventually.

Draco acted as though he hadn’t seen right through Lily seeing right through him.

Instead, he smiled.

He placed his hand on the back of the empty chair across from Lily and tilted his head ever so slightly to the side.

“May I?” he asked.

Lily inclined her head in approval.

“Of course,” she said.

“Good.”

With a nod, Draco pulled the chair out and seated himself, throwing one leg over the other to sit more comfortably.

“How is it going?” he asked, casually motioning over the papers, Lily had been pouring over up until a moment ago.

Lily chuckled.

“Good. Just doing some final edits. I should be done in about an hour or so.”

“Fabulous. Listen, I have a proposal, though I’m not entirely sure whether you’d be interested…”

Lily gave him a curious look of genuine interest, and Draco took that as a positive sign.

“I need a bit of help.”

“What sort of help?”

“Well, I had this rather ridiculous idea to do a bit of redecorating, breathe a bit of fresh air into the shop. A couple of new armchairs here and a few different table arrangements there. Would you be interested in helping me out before the start of the next term? Harry will be away for another couple of days, and I thought the two of us could make a project out of it, check out a couple of shops, utilise the internet for suggestions, mull over a few ideas…”

Draco trailed off and sitting back, he casually folded his hands in his lap, patiently waiting for Lily’s response. She first crooked her head slightly to the side and raised her left eyebrow just a little, then a half-smile curled around the edges of her mouth.

_Sly_ , Draco thought, wondering for the umpteenth time why the Sorting Hat hadn’t put Lily into Slytherin together with her brother, Al. She certainly had all the qualities, at least when she wanted to utilise them.

“And what is it you really want?”

Lily’s question was direct; she wasn’t wasting any time beating around the bush.

Draco chuckled.

“Busted,” he said.

Lily grinned.

She nodded.

“Indeed.”

“Well, I suppose I better put my cards on the table then, don’t I?”

Lily nodded again.

“So, I’m serious about doing a bit of redecorating. It was a spur of the moment decision, but it’s something I feel will benefit _The Fresh Bean_ in the long run, but shop management aside, I’d really like to spend a bit of quality time with you before you head back to Hogwarts, if you’re up for it.”

“Hm, since you’re honest about your intentions and I’m almost finished with my homework and preparation for the new year, I’m willing to give this a shot.”

Draco couldn’t help but chuckle once more.

Lily sounded quite like the grown-up and not at all like a fourteen-year-old girl about to return to Hogwarts for another year filled with Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and other fantastic subjects.

Draco nodded.

“Alright, if you’re willing to give this a shot, how about we meet here at this table tomorrow at three o’clock to discuss things further. That gives you a day to take a look around the shop and come up with some ideas and me the chance to organise something tasty to drink and some snacks.”

At the mention of something to drink, Lily’s eyes lit up a bit and sparkled with excitement.

“Can you make me one of your signature Cold Mocha drinks with vanilla gelato and extra chocolate sauce on top of the cream?” she asked.

Draco laughed.

“Sure, but I’ve a better idea. How about you go wash your hands, then join me behind the counter and I’ll teach you how to make it?”

Lily’s eyes grew even bigger, and they now shone like to bright crystal orbs.

“You would show me?”

Draco nodded.

“Yes.”

“Oh, please! Al and Scorp will be green with envy.”

Draco grinned.

“Don’t tell on me, I’ll be in the dog house.”

“They’ve asked you so often.”

Draco inclined his head.

“Yep, but I’m afraid if I allow those two rascals behind the counter it’ll look like a tornado whirled through there.”

Lily, practically bouncing with excitement and anticipation, discarded her nearly-finished homework and rose to her feet.

“I’ll go wash my hands.”

Draco uncrossed his legs, got up and rolled his shoulders to ease out a rather nasty kink.

He was still amazed by how quickly he’d gotten used to sharing a bed with Harry. These days he despised sleeping alone, and while he had no trouble actually falling asleep, he always ended up with a sore muscle here or there. Whenever Harry was in bed with him, that was never the case.

Somehow, Harry made the bed ten times more comfortable.

Or perhaps that was just his imagination.

Draco wasn’t entirely sure what was truer, but he liked to think that Harry’s company significantly improved the quality of his sleep.

“You do that. I’ll get everything ready, and I’ll meet you behind the counter in five.”

Lily nodded, then bolded away, heading upstairs to the restrooms.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So, not the ending you expected, eh?
> 
> Well, for #stayathome reasons mentioned in the AN at the beginning of the story, I would like to do things a little differently with this story and include you, the reader, in the decision on how to continue this little standalone piece.
> 
> Please take a moment to leave your vote in the comments section, you can simply copy and paste and I am committing to continuing this tale, this I promise you.
> 
> A- I would like to see Draco and Lily talk over making that Mocha.  
> B- I would like to see Draco and Lily talk over ideas on how to redecorate _The Fresh Bean_.  
> C- I would like to see Draco talk to Harry and they should both talk to Lily to find out what's up.
> 
> I really hope you're going to take part. I'll wait for a few comments to come in, then I'll make a decision and continue the story. I should have an update within about two weeks.


End file.
